Las Crónicas del Ciervo Perdido
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Lily Potter había dado su vida una nefasta noche de Octubre. James se prometió que su sacrificio no sería en vano. Él, con la mano en el corazón, juró solemnemente proteger y hacer a Harry tan feliz cómo fuera posible. Por más difícil y peligroso que fuera, James Potter siempre cumplía sus promesas como el noble Gryffindor que era. AU. Slash. Snames (Snape/James)


**Las Crónicas del Ciervo Perdido**

 **La Piedra Filosofal**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Lily Potter había dado su vida una nefasta noche de Octubre. James se prometió que su sacrificio no sería en vano. Él, con la mano en el corazón, juró solemnemente proteger y hacer a Harry tan feliz cómo fuera posible. Por más difícil y peligroso que fuera, James Potter siempre cumplía sus promesas como el noble Gryffindor que era. AU. Slash. Snames.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic estará siendo publicado al mismo tiempo en mi cuenta de Wattpad PamelaLara97**

* * *

 **1**

 **El Niño Que Vivió**

El señor y la señora Potter, que vivían en una modesta casa cerca de la iglesia en el Valle de Godric, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy felices, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperarían relacionadas con una tragedia, porque eran una pareja joven con su bebé que recién se habían mudado.

El señor Potter trabajaba en oficinas gubernamentales, empleado del departamento que se dedicaba a mantener el orden en la sociedad a la que pertenecían. Era un hombre delgado y usaba gafas cuadradas delante de sus avellana, su cabello era tan alborotado que uno pensaría que jamás tomaba cuidado de él. La señora Potter era delgada, pelirroja y unos ojos verdes que emanaban calidez y confianza, con los cuales siempre lograba ganarse la amabilidad de los vecinos. Los Potter tenían un hijo llamado Harry, y para ellos no había un niño más dulce que él.

Los Potter aparentemente tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto; no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de la profecía que los había puesto en la mira de un peligro inminente.*

James y Lily, mejor conocidos como el señor y la señora Potter en el pequeño vecindario de Godric, eran magos. Un mago y una bruja, jóvenes que habían contraído matrimonio y un día simplemente habían aparecido en aquella casita. Poseían varitas, como cualquier infante con un poco de imaginación pensaría, con las cuales podían realizar maravillosos hechizos y conjurar las más extraordinarias muestras de magia. Su hijo, Harry, también era un hechicero y cuando tuviera la edad adecuada iría a la misma escuela donde ellos se habían conocido para forjar sus dones. A su corta edad ya demostraba ser un niño alegre. Era amado por sus padres y los amigos de ellos.

Cualquiera pensaría que los Potter se escondían en un pueblo por ello. No sería raro que temieran que su hijo fuera visto como un anormal por el hecho de ser diferente a los niños que no poseían magia como él. Pero en realidad no era así. Los Potter no estaban escondiéndose de los _muggles_ , aquellas personas que desconocían de la existencia de la magia.

En realidad los Potter estaban escondiéndose de otros magos. Sólo que ellos eran magos oscuros, cuyas intenciones daban asco no sólo a los Potter, sino a gran parte de la comunidad de magos y brujas que habitaban en Inglaterra. Se hacían llamar _mortífagos_ y el líder de ellos era Lord Voldemort. El ser más terrible e inhumano que se había forjado poder por medios aún más truculentos.

James y Lily pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, una asociación que había sido creada con el fin de combatir el avance de Voldemort. La Orden del Fénix había sido creada por Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso conocido hasta ahora, y el único al que Voldemort le tenía alguna clase de respeto basado en el temor en esos momentos.

Ellos no eran más que un par de soldados más. Un matrimonio solidario que había decidido luchar por una causa justa. La valentía que los había caracterizado en el colegio demostraba su valía en aquella época en la que arriesgaban día con día sus vidas por darle a Harry un mundo mejor y sin temor. No tenían nada de especial a la vista de Voldemort si no fuera por la profecía que había llegado a sus oídos.

Su hijo lo derrotaría. Su pequeño Harry que apenas tenía un año, que era lo suficientemente capaz de volar con una escoba de juguete pero que aún era muy pequeño para dejar de usar el pañal. La Adivinación era una rama muy inexacta. Lily no le había prestado atención en sus días y James sólo había tomado la materia para saltarse la clase y enfocarse en otras cosas en su lugar. Pero parecía que para el gran Lord Voldemort era algo muy serio, pues nada más escuchar sobre la profecía había comenzado a indagar para descubrir a su futuro enemigo mortal.

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

Con esas palabras, cuya procedencia aún desconocían, Voldemort le había conferido a Harry el poder y el destino de acabar con él. Y no sólo a él, sino también a otro niño llamado Neville Longbottom que cumplía con los mismos requisitos que profetizaban. De modo que ambas familias, Potter y Longbottom, tuvieron que esconderse.

—Tu nombre es James Potter.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba.

—Lo sé.

James se sentía vacío, con náuseas y quería gritar, pero eso no sería bien visto. Nunca había vivido de las apariencias, y gran parte de su vida había roto las reglas pero esa noche no. Simplemente se sentía muerto.

Esa mañana se había despertado más optimista de lo normal. Junto con Lily había acordado que cambiarían de Guardián. Sirius lo había propuesto y aunque le dolía hacerlo, pues sentía que desconfiaba de su mejor amigo, le pareció una gran idea. El hechizo había sido alterado. Peter Pettigrew, su gran amigo Colagusano que siempre se había mostrado como fiel seguidor tras de ellos, parecía una opción correcta. Confió en él, y no tardó ni siquiera un día en ser traicionado.

Si no hubiera ido junto a Sirius para comprobar que Colagusano seguía en su escondite, probablemente estaría muerto.

 _«Pero al menos estaría junto a Lily y Harry»_ , pensó amargamente.

Colagusano había desaparecido de su escondite. El terror le había ganado, y de inmediato se había obligado a volver a casa junto a su mejor amigo. Estaba destruida. Sirius le había dicho que él iría detrás de Peter, y James estaba congelado a tal punto que ni siquiera procesó lo que había dicho. No lo detuvo, sólo se quedó ahí. Roto. Avanzó hacia el interior de la estructura, y la cantidad de magia concentrada en el lugar lo hizo desmayarse al pie de las escaleras antes de que pudiera ir más allá, sin lograr escuchar un llanto lastimero desde el piso de arriba.

—¿Cómo se siente, señor Potter?

Enfocó su vista borrosa en la sanadora que se encontraba a su lado. Le habían quitado sus gafas y se encontraban examinando su cuerpo. Le habían dado una poción para calmar el shock y otra para que pudiera restablecer la magia que había perdido al ingresar a su hogar destruido.

—¿Conoces esos globos sonoros que venden en _Zonko_? Pues así, sin el aire. —Dijo, y tuvo ganas de reír por su mala broma, pero el cuerpo le dolía y sentía como si un Dementor le hubiera succionado toda forma de humor.

Escuchó a la enfermera escribir algo en su tabla, murmurando algo que no alcanzó entender. Él se concentró distraídamente en jugar con su vista borrosa, percibiendo la luz de la habitación más grande o más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Era una situación tan surrealista que él mismo se habría abofeteado en otro momento.

—El profesor Dumbledore ha solicitado verlo un momento.

—Debe traer mis dulces preferidos. Dile que pase pero sólo si se lava los pies primero, no quiero que ensucie la alfombra, —musitó, y al escuchar nuevamente el rasgar de la pluma contra el papel frunció el ceño. —¡No estoy alucinando! ¡Se le llama bromear, mujer!

Bufó por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que se enfadaba de verdad por alguien que on captaba el humor. Aunque no debía culpar a la enfermera. Él mismo se sentía como un moribundo con la imaginación al máximo.

—Sólo haz que pase.

La enfermera le respondió fríamente que lo haría en unos minutos y recibió sus lentes a cambio. Sólo aguantó tenerlos unos segundos pues uno de los cristales estaba roto y le mareó ver con claridad con sólo uno de sus ojos. Dejó los lentes sobre su regazo y se enderezó, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de la camilla.

La puerta se abrió y pudo distinguir una gran mancha plateada rodeada de un llamativo color púrpura. En cualquier otro momento se habría divertido ante la silueta difuminada de Albus Dumbledore, pero nuevamente, no estaba en el mejor momento de su vida.

—Buenas noches, James.

—Director Bumbleblee**, —saludó con un leve asentimiento.

El director caminó hasta estar a su lado. Con curiosidad tomó las gafas y sólo requirió de un movimiento de su varita para reparar el cristal roto, dejándolas como nuevas. Se las devolvió a su propietario, quién se la colocó a aquel hombre que se esforzaba demasiado en permanecer impasible y relajado, pero su sonrisa traviesa se había transformado en una mueca débil y triste.

—No creo que haya venido solamente a arreglarme los anteojos, —comentó.

El director se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla, y en sus ojos estaba ausente el brillo que lo caracterizaba. James le sostuvo la mirada porque sabía que esa conversación sería importante. Probablemente la segunda más importante en su vida, pero sin duda la más dolorosa.

—Hagrid está cuidando de Harry.

El estómago de James dio un vuelto. Se acercó al director, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Harry está vivo? Harry… —se cubrió la boca, deteniendo el vómito verbal que estaba a punto de salir. —¡Él…! Yo creí… Entonces, ¿venció? ¡¿Mi hijo lo derrotó?!

—Puedes decirlo de esa forma, sí. Ahora mismo muchas personas están brindando por él.

James tembló, y una risa histérica lo invadió. Se llevó las manos al cabello alborotado, siendo la incredulidad lo que le permitía seguir riendo.

—¡Es… increíble! ¿Cómo pudo ser posible, Dumbledore?

—Me temo, James, que esa es la parte dolorosa de lo sucedido. —dijo, y bajó la mirada un momento cuando la sonrisa de James se borró. —Lily se sacrificó, y empleó magia antigua para salvar a Harry.

James frunció los labios. Negó con la cabeza. Comenzó a hacer gestos inconscientes con el rostro hasta que no pudo aguantarlo y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro. Sus hombros sacudiéndose fueron la señal para el anciano director de que estaba intentando retener el llanto sin éxito.

—Estás destrozado, mi muchacho. No te juzgaré por llorar tu pérdida. —señaló Dumbledore, pero James negó. Necio, no se permitió llorar, sino que levantó sus enrojecidos ojos para observar al anciano.

—¿C-Cómo fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que salvó a H-Harry?

—Lo que Voldemort más subestimó en el mundo fue su perdición. Más allá de la profecía, él no contaba con el sacrificio más puro y desinteresado; fue el amor que Lily sentía por ti, por Harry y sus semejantes lo que impidió que Voldemort pudiera matar a Harry. —Se inclinó, de forma confidencial. —La maldición le rebotó. Pero ha dejado una cicatriz en Harry.

—¡¿Está herido?!

Los ojos de Dumbledore destellaron un momento, antes de que negase con la cabeza.

—No precisamente. Sólo… una cicatriz.

Potter se recostó, hecho un ovillo y mirando fijamente un punto invisible en la pared. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, pero se sentía ahogado en sentimientos. No notó la pena en los ojos azules del director, que decidió callar parte de la información que poseía. No era el momento, consideró en silencio.

—Y él… ¿él murió? ¿Voldemort está muerto?

Su pregunta se había escuchado desganada, pero observó intensamente al director. Intentando sonsacarle la verdad con su mirada.

—No podemos dar por hecho eso. Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas.

—¿Me está diciendo que Lily murió por nada? ¿Es eso?

Dumbledore apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de James, dándole un leve apretón.

—Por ahora tú y Harry están a salvo. Podrás continuar con tu vida junto a tu hijo, hazlo feliz y entonces el sacrificio de Lily no habrá sido en vano.

El director se levantó y James cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza e intentaba ignorar todo lo que se le había venido encima en tan sólo una noche.

—En cuanto a Sirius Black, pasará el resto de sus días en Azkaban. Sé que no debe ser fácil pensar en ello.

James se enderezó casi de un salto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —¿Sirius, encerrado? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!

—Él era tu Guardián, James. Él fue el traidor desde hace un año, Sirius te ha vendido junto a tu familia.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Director, lo lamento, no debí… Nosotros cambiamos de Guardián. ¡Fue Peter! ¡Peter fue nuestro nuevo Guardián! Creímos que Sirius sería demasiado obvio e irían por él; Peter estaba en un estado más neutral, yo… nosotros confiamos en él. Fue él.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a James, con su expresión endurecida.

—Eso fue un descuido enorme, James. —declaró, negando con la cabeza. —Peter está muerto. Sirius lo asesinó, al igual que a una multitud de _muggles_.

—Pero…

—Lo lamento.

—¡No! Es inocente, ¡lo sé! Deben hacerle un juicio para que pueda comprobarlo. Por favor, por favor director…

El anciano guardó silencio unos momentos, mirando los ojos avellanas bañados en lágrimas contenidas. El rostro alguna vez saludable de James Potter ahora estaba pálido y se mostraba enfermizo. Probablemente el estrés que estaba pasando era demasiado.

—Lo intentaré, James. Pero aún será culpado por la muerte de los _muggles_ y de Peter.

James quiso tirarse del cabello, pero se limitó a asentir dócilmente.

—Sí, bueno… Yo hablaré por él.

Dumbledore tomó aquello como la última palabra. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta se giró hacia James, examinando su lamentable estado.

—Sé que la oscuridad te está consumiendo, pero recuerda que aún tienes alguien por quién vivir. Eventualmente hallarás la luz junto con Harry. No te hará bien vivir en el dolor.

James rió sin ganas, abrazándose a una almohada. Y sólo entonces Dumbledore se dio cuenta de cuán joven seguía siendo. Joven, con el corazón roto y el panorama más desolador de su vida, con una vida dependiendo de él. James quiso reprimir las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo que jamás le alcanzaría el llanto para desahogar tanto dolor, sufriendo mientras los magos y brujas de todo el país se reunían a escondidas para levantar sus copas, brindando en el nombre de su bebé, _«¡Por Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió!»***_

* * *

 _*Los primeros tres párrafos están basados en los que se pueden leer en el primer capítulo de la Piedra Filosofal, adaptados a la situación de los Potter._

 _**Alude al significado de Dumbledore._

 _***La última parte del último párrafo del primer capítulo de La Piedra Filosofal._

 ** _¡Nuevo fic, hurra!_**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw._**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
